The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an enhanced display quality.
Display apparatuses including display panels that do not autonomously emit light such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include backlight assemblies as their components and display images by using light emitted from the backlight assemblies.
The display panel includes a display substrate on which a plurality of pixels are formed, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, a liquid crystal layer located between the display substrate and the opposite substrate, and a polarizer arranged on the front and rear surfaces of the display panel. The display substrate includes a plurality of signal lines that are electrically connected to a plurality of pixels and transmit various signals, and a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) that are electrically connected to the plurality of pixels and the plurality of signal lines.
When the display substrate or the opposite substrate is arranged to be exposed to external light, the external light may be reflected from the plurality of signal lines and the electrodes of the plurality of TFTs formed on the display substrate, and thus, the signal lines and the electrodes may be visible to users. In this case, since the reflected light is visible to the users, the display quality of the display panels may decrease.